X24 Neko 2
by X24NEKO
Summary: Ronnie, past, Wolverine, Sabretooth. Read part 2 to find out more. I'm going to try and have more of Victor in it. ONESHOT UNTIL I CAN GET MORE IDEAS
1. Chapter 1

Here's part 2! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

PART 2

CHAPTER 9

Ron looked at Xavier and nodded. He put his hands on his temples and concentrated. They arrived in a small space with walls, a floor, and a ceiling. They were rock hard.

"Where the hell are we?" Ron asked.

"Inside your mind. . .or at least a small portion we have access to at the moment," Xavier said, walking over to Ron.

"These walls could use a bit of redecoration." Logan touched the wall.

"No kidding," Ron said then looked to Xavier who was standing up. "You're standing?!"

"The limitations of my physical form do not exist here in the astral plane. It is one of the few places I have control. These barriers are to prevent anyone--even power telepaths like myself--from going deep into your mind to bring back your memories," Xavier said. "These first walls were built by you. I'm quite impressed by their strength."

"Why would I do that?" Ron said.

She walked over to the wall and released her adamantium claws. She swung her claws at the wall making a small hole. She continued making it bigger and bigger.

"Careful, Veronica, the mind very fragile," Xavier warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She continued and made it through the wall. "What the hell?"

There was another wall.

"Damn, these walls are strong!" Ron said.

She carved a nice hole through the wall and crawled through. Logan and Xavier climbed through and joined Ron. They were in this weird space that looked like a messed up spiderweb with lines going in all sorts of directions and those lines were holding broken images. The images were jumbled up. It looked worse than Logan's mind before Xavier helped him. There were images of Ron as a little girl, Weapon X, being with Logan, and Sabretooth. Ron walked over to the image of him. He was younger looking. About 25 years younger than he is now. She touched it.

"Was this when I was a baby?" Ron asked Logan.

"You weren't even four yet," Logan said. "Your father, Sabretooth, came to see you on your second birthday. That's him from your birthday. He demanded to see you then was forced to leave."

"Why?"

"Because your mother told Stryker that Sabretooth was not to see you ever," Logan explained. "She became frightened of him once he started killing off the rest of Team X. Your appearance didn't fully take place until you were two days old. That also frightened your mother. She changed her name back to House as she did with you."

Ron's eyes found another image. This one was of a woman. She walked over to it and touched it. She looked at it closely. Ron could see a little bit resemblance, but it was very faint. The woman had brown straight hair and green eyes. Ron touched it.

"That's your mother, kid," Logan told her.

"What happened to my mother?" Ron asked.

"She died when you were three." Logan walked to Ron. "She wasn't a mutant, kid, she was human," he blurted.

"What!?" Ron's eyes widened. "She was human!? I'm part feral and human!?"

"Aw, shit!" Logan mumbled. He didn't mean to let that one slip.

"I'm part human and you didn't tell me!?" Ron yelled.

_She hates humans as much as Creed's son hates mutants,_ Logan thought. "Look, kid, there ain't nothing wrong with being part human. Your father is a feral and your mother was human. It's who you are. Nobody needs to know but, you, me, Charles, and Sabretooth."

Ron nodded. "I want to get outta here. I've had enough for one day."

Xavier nodded and they all returned to Xavier's office. Logan winced as he got up from his chair. His healing factor was still down for some reason. Ron wondered why the liquid she injected in him wasn't wearing off as she stood up. Ron said thanks to Xavier and she and Logan headed for their rooms. It was late. Ron hugged Logan good night and went inside her room. She didn't bother changing out of her clothes, laid in bed, and turned the light out.

Sometime later:

Ron sat up straight. It wasn't from a nightmare. Then her eyes widened.

"Uncle Logan."

Ron jumped off her bed, nearly tripping on her way to the bathroom door. She yanked it open. Her heart pounding as she ran through the bathroom and into Logan's room. She saw exactly what she feared. Logan was laying on his back on the floor, his head to the side facing Ron. He had knocked over the nightstand when he fell. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. He was alive. She felt his forehead. It was burning hot. _I guess it takes the healing away for more than two days,_ She thought. She looked at the clock on the clock. 11:00 p.m. As she shifted position to pick Logan up something jammed into her arm hard. She gave a startled yelp and looked at her arm. A needle with only a little bit of liquid in it was sticking out of her arm. It was her "healing factor reducer". It was the two day one, but if she got sick then she'd never know how long she'd be sick.

"Shit!" Ron almost yelled.

Logan groaned and sat up but fell back down from the room spinning. "What happened?"

"You have a huge fever," Ron said, helping Logan to his feet and letting him lean on her as they went to the infirmary . "I accidently injected myself with that healing factor reducer of mine and--" Ron sneezed. --"I think I might be sick, too now."

Ron and Logan entered the infirmary. Her sinuses felt stuffed. Ron thought he had caught the flu. Jean was working late when she turned around and saw Ron and Logan. She rushed over to Logan and placed him on a bed as he had a coughing fit then sneezed.

"It's got to be the flu," Jean said. "It's been going around since you two came home. What about you, Ron? How do you feel?" 

"I dunno," Ron said and then sneezed.

Jean felt her forehead. "Get into that bed beside Logan," Jean ordered. "You have a fever, too. I'll be back in a second."

She left.

"I don't get sick." Ron got out of the bed.

Logan had followed her. "Neither do I, kid."

They made it halfway to the door, and a dizzy spell hit the both of them at the same time. Ron fell against a table, coughed and retched in the trash bin that was on the floor. Logan had fell to his knees, was holding his head, coughed, and hacked on the floor. A hand touched his shoulder shaking shoulder.

"Logan, what are you doing on the floor?" Jean asked as he looked up and saw to fuzzy Jeans form into one Jean.

"Coughing my lungs up," Logan said.

"I'm puking mine up." Ron was still leaning on the table wiping the vomit off her mouth. "We don't get sick. Even with our healing factors gone we don't get sick," Ron complained. She had been sick before, but that was very long ago.

"I don't get it," Logan said. "I can't be sick and I don't get sick! What's going on?"

"It looks like you caught the flu," Jean said. "During the time your healing factor was down you must have caught it. When were you not feeling well?"

"My head was hurting when I went to bed," Logan said. "But I don't remember what happened before Ronnie showed up in my room."

"The both of you get into bed and rest." Jean helped a shaky Logan to his bed and Ron climbed on hers that was beside Logan's. Jean emptied the trash bin. "Neither of you will leave unless I say so," Jean said and left.

Ron wrapped in the blanket and tried to go to sleep. She was very tired and it was 1:30 in the morning. She tossed and turned. She was finally able to go to sleep when she started hearing this noise. An annoying noise. She lifted her head and found Logan tossing and turning which made the mattress squeak repeatedly over and over.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ron glared at him.

"Watch your flippin' language!" Logan glared back.

"I.D.G.A.R.A.!"

"What?"

"It means I Don't Give A Rat's Ass!" Ron said. "Will you stop the tossing and turning on that damn bed?! Please?!" _It's so annoying! _Ron thought but didn't add.

"I'll try." Logan laid back down.

"Thank you."

Sometime later:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Logan woke up. He looked over at his niece. She was covered in sweat, her fists clutching the sheets, and adamantium claws ripping them. Ron woke up and looked about like a caged animal. She had another nightmare. It was worse than before. Before Logan could calm Ron down she bolted to try and reach the door, but instead collapsed halfway. Logan got up and walked to her. Ron was curled into a ball shivering from fear. Logan knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon now," he said, grabbing her arm. "Let's get back to bed, huh?"

She resisted him and growled.

"C'mon, Ronnie," he said, slightly tugging her arm to make her move.

That didn't work either. So, he lifted her off the floor and carried her back to her bed. He tried to set her down but she clung to him like a small child would to their parent, scared to death. She always had really bad nightmares when she was sick. Of course that only happened once a long time ago. Logan sat on the bed with Ron still clinging to him. She was shivering still. _Kid's gone through hell ever since she came back,_ Logan thought_, She must have dreamed of what she remembered and it turned into one of her worst nightmares. _Logan had looked at the nightstand clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

Logan felt his niece's forehead. _Damn,_ he thought,_ Still burning hot._ Logan was still feeling as crappy as ever, too. The room spun every time he moved, coughed so hard his chest hurt, and now he was shivering. It's as if the room temperature had gone down below 30 degrees. It didn't because he couldn't see his breath. But it still felt like it.

"C'mon, Ronnie, it's over," Logan said. "Nothing to be scared of."

Ron looked up at her uncle and nodded. She let go of his neck and laid back down just as Jean entered the room with a tray with two bowls on it. She set it down as Logan climb onto the bed. He'd have to throw the mattress on the floor later. He liked it better on the floor. Apparently Ron did too because the next thing Logan and Jean knew, Ron's mattress was on the floor and the bed was moved to the far side of the room and Ron was laying curled up in the blankets, but she wasn't asleep. Jean walked over and set the tray on the stand between Logan's bed and Ron's mattress.

"I brought chicken broth, so that you'd get some fluids," Jean said handing them both a bowl with a spoon. "And it's easy on your stomachs. How are you two feeling this morning?"

"Crappy," Logan and Ron said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"I'll be down in a while to check on you." Jean left.

Ron and Logan were still looking at each other and started laughing, but it turned into coughing fits as they went back to their broth. Ron was still giggling. Giggly mood. Ron didn't use the spoon. She sipped from the bowl instead. An itch tugged at her nose as she sipped the broth and she sneezed out the broth onto herself, right on her the front of her shirt which was now covered with chicken broth and snot.

"Ewww!" Ron complained. "That's so gross!"

As she got up from her mattress, Logan was laughing, but then it turned to a coughing fit. Ron glared at her uncle. She said, "Yeah, that's right. Keep on laughing, asshole."

Logan still laughed a little as Ron went into the bathroom. She then came back out.

"I don't have a change of clothes." Ron realized. "Aww, man! Now I have to stay in these damn chicken broth soaked wet ones! Dammit!"

Logan tried to contain his laughter, but he wasn't successful. That made Ron extremely pissed off. She didn't like people laughing at her. Inside of yelling at him, which would make her cough her lungs up, she walked up to him, smacked him upside the head, and laid back on her mattress.

"Ow! That ain't too lady like, kid," Logan said, rubbing his head as the pain went away.

"It is if the man deserves it!" Ron said.

"Deserves what?" asked a German voice.

Ron looked up and saw Kurt and Xavier enter the infirmary.

"A smack upside the head for laughing at me," Ron said as Kurt sat next to Ron on the mattress.

"Did Logan laugh because your shirt is wet and slimy looking?" Kurt saw he broth and snot covered shirt.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I sneezed while eating chicken broth."

"I'll be right back." Kurt bamfed away and returned a minute later. He handed her some clean clothes. "Here. I have something to show you, but it can wait until you've changed."

She probably shouldn't have because of being sick, but she kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Kurt blushed, which was purple because of his blueness, as Ron went into the bathroom to change. He was shocked. Even though he had a small crush on Ron he didn't think that she would kiss him because of her lost memory of him, but she did.

"When Elf meets Kitten," Logan laughed as Jean entered the room. "Hey, that ain't a bad nickname for Ronnie."

"You just laughed without coughing your lungs up." Ron came back out of the bathroom. "Your healing factor must be back."

Jean went over to Logan and felt his forehead. "Your fever is gone. How do you feel?"

"Better," Logan said. "Am I completely better?"

"I don't know--LOGAN!"

Logan sliced his arm with his claws and the wounds healed up in seconds. He wasn't sick anymore. His healing factor returned. Jean went over to Ron.

"My healing factor is down," Ron said. "But I feel fine now. Why?"

"It must be because your immune system is very strong. Even with out your healing factor," Jean said.

"So Uncle Logan and I are good to go?" Ron asked.

Jean smiled and nodded as Logan climbed out of the bed without any dizzy spells.

"What was it you were going to give me?" Ron asked Kurt.

"This." He handed Ron an image inducer. "It's for hiding your physical mutation when your in public," he said. "Professor X helped me make it especially for you."

"That is so sweet!" Ron hugged Kurt. He hugged her back. He was smiling ear to ear. "Thank you!"

* * *

Glad you like my X24 Neko saga! More glad that you guys made this story and myself a favorite!


	2. 2 Ch 10

CHAPTER 10

Logan decided to take Ron out into the town for the rest of the day. Ron and Logan walked all over the place window shopping. They went by a pet store and Ron stopped in her tracks. She looked in the window and saw kittens and cats from a year old to two. Logan looked back at his niece and walked to her. He saw the way she was looking at those cats. Then something else caught her eye.

"That's the cat I want." Ron pointed into the far end of the store.

Logan's eyes widened. What his niece wanted was a tiger cub that was laying in its kennel. "No way in hell you are having a tiger at the mansion."

"But I'll play, feed, and walked it everyday!" Ron said. "Look at the poor thing! It's as if they think the cub is some dangerous beast! You and I both know what's it feels like to be treated like we're savage beasts!"

Logan sighed. Ron was right. He knew what it was like to be caged up. The Weapon X Program treated Logan like an animal. Making the feral animal in him their weapon. The zoo probably couldn't care for the cub and gave it to the pet store. The cub would be there forever. Nobody would take a tiger cub home. Nobody except Ron.

"We'll come back later," Logan said. "We're going to have to talk with Chuck about it first."

Ron nodded.

Logan saw Ron's tail flick a little. "Kid, your tail is showing."

Ron saw and messed with the image inducer. "There."

Ron and Logan were about to get some lunch when there was a cry.

"Stop! Thieve!"

Ron and Logan were across the road and some guy was running with a bag. Ron knew she shouldn't because of her healing factor being extremely slow, but she ran across the road anyway. As the thieve was running by Ron took after him. Logan was pushing his way through people to get to Ron who rounded a corner and slipped from his sight. She spin kicked the thieve in the head. The thieve stumbled and Ron went for the purse.

_ Bang!_

Everyone that was making their way somewhere stopped in their tracks wondering what the noise was. Logan stopped too.

"Ronnie."

Logan dashed across the road, following her sent and he smelled blood. Her blood. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Ron was laying in her own pool of blood and the thieve was long gone. Logan rushed over to and knelt beside her. She had lost a good amount of blood. He picked up his niece and ran to the nearest hospital that was only a few blocks away. Ron would never make it to the mansion. Ron's eyes were still open, but barley.

"Stay with me, kid." Logan was almost to the emergency entrance. "You gotta stay awake to name that cub you want," he said.

"Gotta. . .stay. . ." Ron's eyes started to closed.

"C'mon, Ronnie, stay with me!" Logan was at the door. "Stay with me, Ronnie!"

Her eyes shut.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" Logan shouted and a doctor came and shouted for a few more.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as they put Ron on a gurney and wheeled her to surgery.

"She was shot," Logan said as the doctor went in with the rest of his team.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in," a nurse said, blocking Logan's way.

He nodded his head and the nurse lead him to the waiting room that was down the hall. It was pointless to argue. Logan leaned on the wall beside the waiting room door and could hear what was going on from the room that was up the end of the long hallway.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" he heard a nurse say. "Charging. . .clear! Charging. . .clear! Charging. . .clear. . ." it continued on.

Logan slid down the wall, put his head in his hands, and started crying into them.

* * *

Two hours went by and nobody told Logan about Ron. Logan looked around the waiting room and found a phone on the small table in the middle of the room. He got up from the floor and went over to the phone. He sat in the chair in front of the table and picked up the receiver. He wondered for a moment who to call. Xavier or Victor. He knew Xavier would find out soon and come. So, he decided to call his brother. He has the right to know.

"Talk," Victor's voice said on the other line.

"It's me, Creed," Logan said.

"What the hell are you calling--how the hell are you calling me?! You're suppose to be--"

"Ronnie busted me out, Creed," Logan said. "But that doesn't matter. She's hurt, Victor, hurt bad."

"Hurt?! How?!" Victor yelled.

"I'm at the hospital that's a few blocks from that bar you like. I'll explain everything once you--"

Victor hung up on him and Logan put the phone down. No more than twenty minutes later, Victor slammed the waiting room door open and slammed it shut.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"First, she accidentally injected herself with that healing factor reducer of hers. Second, I took her into town and she tried to stop a thieve, but then he shot her and third, here we are waiting," Logan said.

"How long has she been here?" Victor asked.

"It's been only two hours and at least twenty minutes," Logan said, looking at the clock in the room that was on the wall.

Victor sat next to his brother and waited to hear news about how Ron was doing. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Do you think I didn't try?!" Logan yelled. "I ain't that stupid, Creed! The next thing I knew, Ron chased after that thieve while I was stuck trying to push past people that wouldn't move if their fucking life depended on it. Then I heard a gunshot. I rounded a corner and Ron was laying in her own pool of blood."

* * *

Four hours went by and they hadn't heard a thing on Ron's condition. Logan felt extremely guilty. Felt it was his fault that Ron got hurt. Victor was now a few seats from Logan. Worry plastered Sabretooth's face. He tried not to show it but the thought of Ron not living made it show. He looked over at his brother. Logan was sitting in there in the chair with his head in his hands. A little while later Logan and Victor heard talking and looked out the waiting room window. They saw Xavier and talking with the rest of the X-Men. A normal person wouldn't be able to know what they were saying unless they could read lips or had heightened hearing. Xavier nodded his head and entered followed by the X-Men.

Scott, Jean, and Storm sat across from Logan and Victor. Kitty, Kurt, and Evan stared at Sabretooth and sat at the end of the room. Xavier talked to Logan telepathically and Logan told him what happened. Some more hours went by and the surgeon entered the waiting room. Logan and Victor stood up.

The surgeon smiled. "She's going to live."

Relief wiped away the fear in Logan and Victor.

"Who is the father and uncle?"

"Why?" Logan and Victor asked.

"She wants to see you," the surgeon said.

The kids stood up, but sat back down after Xavier told them that only family could see Ron. Logan and Victor followed the surgeon to Ron's room. They arrived and stared at the scene. Ron threw an IV stand at the nurses and a few doctors. It missed them, hitting the wall beside Logan, Victor, and the surgeon.

"She woke up, didn't know where she was, and started trashing the place," the surgeon said. "She said she'd stop if she saw you two."

"She had a nightmare, then," Logan said. "We gotta stop her, Creed."

Victor was grinning at what his daughter was doing then scowled at what Logan said. "Fine."

They walked up to Ron and she turned to them and stopped what she was doing. Victor extended his hand to her. She took it and the nurses, doctors, and surgeon relaxed some. Victor walked his daughter back to the bed. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Logan walked out to give them some time alone.

"Daddy, what was my life like?" Ron asked, sitting up in the bed.

"You lived with your mother at the Weapon X facility," Victor said. "That's all I know, cub, 'cause I never saw you."

"Why?"

"Because your mother wouldn't let me," Victor cupped his daughter's chin and pulled her face upward so she was looking at him. "It hurt so much that I couldn't see you. Yer my cub. My daughter. You mean everything to me. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you, too, Dad," Ron wrapped her arms around Victor's chest. "I want to come with you."

"As much as I'd like you to," Victor said, "you can't."

"But Pyro's there!" Ron argued. "And he's a fucking minor! You're letting a fucking minor there but not me?!"

"He may be, but you ain't gonna be there," Victor growled. "At least not yet. You still need to get yer memories back and Xavier's the only one that can help you along with Logan. Don't worry, cub, I'm gonna visit you when ever I can."

"What do you mean when ever you can?"

"Magneto has the Brotherhood goin' all over the place doing stuff. It usually lasts for a month or more, so I won't see you that much," Victor said. "But I am gonna see you everyday before the Brotherhood takes off."

"When are you leavin'?" Ron asked.

"Two weeks," Victor said.

"I don't want you to go," Ron said, hugging her father again.

"I know, baby, but I have ta go." Victor hugged his daughter back. "You need some rest. Go to sleep," Victor said, getting up from the bed and started for the door.

"I love you, Dad," Ron said.

"I love you too, Veronica." Victor left and headed for the waiting room.

"How is she?" Xavier asked once Victor returned.

"She's fine," Victor said. "You better help her with her memories while I'm gone."

"She is in good hands, Victor," Xavier said. "I will do everything I can to help her."

Victor nodded. "I know you can. I need ta speak with you and the runt alone."

"Very well, Victor," Xavier gestured for the other X-Men to leave. They left and Xavier turned back to Victor. "What is it you need to talk about?"

"Have you found anything out about her memories?" Victor asked.

"Not a whole lot," Xavier said.

"Only thing she found out was you not seeing her and that her mother was human," Logan said. "She got angry when I told her."

"That's all she knows?" Victor asked.

Logan and Xavier nodded.

"Veronica's startin' ta look a little bit like her mother," Victor answered.

"She sure is," Logan said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. 3 Ch 11

Here's chapter 11! Thanks for the great reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Ron spent some time in the hospital. Two days. Sabretooth came and visited daily for a few hours just like he said he would. Logan stayed the entire time. Her healing factor was returning, but slowly. She didn't know what was going on with her healing factor. The wound was healing slowly and Ron wanted to hightail it home. Logan didn't really know what to think, but Xavier said that she should stay for the remaining time.

"But why?" Ron asked. "I'm getting healed and I don't fucking want these bastards to know I'm a mutant!"

"Veronica, watch your flippin' mouth!" Logan snarled.

Ron glared at her uncle.

"Veronica, I understand how you feel," Xavier said.

"If you do then transfer me to the mansion!" Ron crossed her arms. "I don't want to be sent away! I've been though fucking enough already!" Ron yelled in frustration and chucked the new IV stand at the other side of the room. It broke in two.

Ron was shaking in anger. Logan got up from his chair and went over to Ron and started massaging behind her ears. She immediately calmed down, her eyes closed, and she smiled.

"For some reason massaging behind Ron's ears calms her down," Logan said.

"How long has it calmed her?" Xavier asked.

"Since she was four," Logan said, finishing up the massage.

"I help fund this hospital, Veronica," Xavier said to her. "There are doctors here we can trust."

"But I don't wanna stay here!" Ron hugged her knees. "I don't like hospitals. They scare me. The doctors and nurses and labs."

"Because of William Stryker?" Xavier asked.

Ron nodded her head.

"Kid, I know how you feel," Logan said. "I've had my fill of labs a long time ago. Enough to fill a life time."

"So have I," Ron growled.

"I'll see what I can do," Xavier said then left.

A few minutes later Victor entered.

"How ya doin', cub?" he asked.

"How the hell do you think I'm doin', jackass?!" Ron snarled.

Victor growled at Ron and started to Ron, but Logan stepped in front of him.

"Easy, Vic," Logan said. "She's not meanin' it. She's just tired of being here."

Victor nodded.

Ron hopped off from the bed and put her jeans on under the hospital gown.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" Victor asked.

"I'm leavin' this fucking place!" Ron said.

"Watch your mouth!" Logan growled.

"Fuck you!" Ron snarled.

Victor couldn't suppress a laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Creed?" Logan snarled.

Victor grinned, his fangs showing and shrugged. Then he got serious and growled deeply at Ron. She growled right back at him. Yep, she was defiantly his kid. She was now starting to look a lot like him, and less like his brother. Even her hair and eyes were changing. Her hair was changing to blonde and her eyes were changing to amber. "Listen, cub, you ain't going anywhere. You are staying here until they say you can go."

"Says who, jackass?!" Ron shouted.

"Says me," Victor growled. "I'm yer fucking father and you will do as your told!"

"I ain't a child!" Ron shouted. "You ain't the boss of me! I can do what I want when I want and come and go as I please! You can't tell me what to do, Creed!"

Victor's response was a growl.

"I ain't finished yet!" Ron said. "You have not been there for me once! Why the hell do you care for me now?! I wish Logan was my father instead of you! You are the worst father I've ever had! I hate you! You let Stryker take me when we were at that cabin!"

"Veronica!" Logan warned.

Victor stood there flabbergasted then walked out.

"Stay here, Veronica!" Logan left and found Victor sitting on a bench down the hallway. He went over and sat next to him. "Vic. . ."

"She hates me, Jimmy." His face was a little blanched. "Just like her mother. . ."

"Vic, she don't--"

"Yes she does!" he snarled. "Goddammit! I've been trying hard to be with her. To be a father! But Eric. . .God, I really hate him sometimes."

"Don't go with him then," Logan said. "Stay here and take care of your daughter. Be a damn father."

"Where the hell am I gonna stay, runt?" Victor looked at his brother. "None of the Geeks are gonna like me staying at the school."

"Don't you think that you should lay low for a while?" Logan asked. "The government's been after you since Liberty Island. They think that you're dead. It wouldn't be good if they found out you aren't dead."

"Yeah."

"Victor," Xavier wheeled up beside them, "you can stay with us. There are a few rules you will have to follow. One, you can't leave unless you tell me or Logan. Two, fighting will not be tolerated unless it's a Danger Room session. Three, I would like to talk with you about Veronica everyday for an hour. I saw what she said to you."

"You did?"

Xavier nodded. "Yes."

"How can I talk about her when I don't know a thing about my own daughter?!" Victor said.

"We will work through it," Charles said. "I talked with the Dean and we can take Veronica home."

"It's going to take a while longer for the gunshot wound to heal," Logan said as they walked back to Ron's room.

Charles looked back at Victor who was trailing behind. He knew something was bothering him. "Logan, go get Veronica ready to go. I need to talk with Victor."

Logan nodded and went ahead and Charles wheeled to Victor. Victor slumped against the wall.

"Victor?"

He wouldn't meet Charles' eyes.

"Victor, what is troubling you?" Charles asked. "Is it Eric?"

Victor nodded. "I don't know what to do. If he found out. . .he'll think I betrayed him."

"Victor, you will be safe at my school," Charles said. "I will protect you from Eric."

All Victor did was nod and wait for Logan and Ron. Logan and Ron came out and the four of them headed for the school. Victor sat in the back of the car with Ron. He looked at her. She wouldn't look at him. He tried making small talk with her, but she wouldn't return it. He looked out the window and sighed.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the school garage and got out. Ron headed straight to her room. Victor winced at the sound of her door slamming shut. Logan put a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Logan, can you take Victor to his room?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

They went to the second floor and Logan stood in front of Victor's room door. It was Ron's old room.

"This is Ronnie's old room," Logan said.

"Her scent is still there," Victor said.

"Victor, she'll come around," Logan said. "Lemme show you around."

Logan showed Victor around for at least two hours. He showed him the second floor, the first floor, the lower levels, took him around the garden and stables, and the pool. It was getting near dinner and Logan and Victor stopped in the kitchen. The younger X-Men were in there. Victor gave them a small toothy smile, showing his fangs. Kurt stepped up to the giant.

"So. . .you're Ron's dad?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," Victor said.

"That's cool," Kurt said.

Victor only nodded.

A few minutes later the younger X-Men left for the dinning room. Logan started for the kitchen entrance when he noticed Victor wasn't following. He turned around and saw the blonde leaning on the island.

"You okay?"

Victor only shrugged.

"You want to eat in the dinning room with everyone else?"

"No, ain't in the mood for the rest of the Geeks givin' me shit about the past."

Logan nodded. "A certain someone I know did that to me a long time ago. Fuckin' dick."

Victor chuckled. "And I ain't hungry, runt."

Logan walked over to his brother and opened the fridge. "Ya want a beer?"

Victor nodded and took the bottle and popped the cap. Logan looked at Victor as he sipped his beer. He knew that he was worried as hell about something. Victor didn't touch his beer and only stared at the bottle.

"Victor, tell me what's botherin' you," Logan said.

"It's Magneto," Victor looked at him. "I'm afraid that he will. . ." he trailed off.

"Hurt Ron?" Logan finished.

Victor nodded. "He's gonna find me and think I betrayed him."

"When does he leave for the damn mission?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sure that Charles will talk with Magneto about it," Logan said.

Victor nodded. "I appreciate what you guys are doin'."

"No problem," Logan said. "You want to call Magneto?"

Victor gave his brother a growl when Logan handed him the phone. He took it and dialed Magneto's number. Then it answered.

"Who is this?"

"Victor," he told Magneto.

"Where are you? We leave for the mission tomorrow!" he said.

"I hate to say this, but I ain't comin'," Victor told him. "I gotta stay here and care for my daughter."

"You are at Charles' aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I don't give a shit what you think about it!"

He heard Magneto chuckle. "You know once you are part of the Brotherhood you can never leave, Sabretooth."

"Sue me. I ain't comin' back."

"You will regret this, mark my words, Victor--"

Victor hung up. "Crazy old bastard."

Logan laughed. "He's goin' to be really pissed off that you hung up on him."

"Screw him and his mission," Victor said, drinking half of his beer, "and the rest of the damned Brotherhood. He didn't come looking for me once after Liberty. It was me who crawled back to that bastard."

"You up for somethin' to eat?" Logan said. "C'mon, you can't get all depressed and not eat. That happened to me once and I lost a lot of weight. Not a good thin' to do."

"Alright, I'll eat somethin'." Victor stood up. "Quit naggin' me."

Logan laughed and the two of them emptied their beer bottles, threw them away, and headed to the dinning room. They entered and everybody looked at Logan and Victor and then got up to get food, not caring about the new person in the room. Logan walked to where the teachers were after he and Victor loaded their plates with food as the staff sat back down. Victor joined Logan and sat on Logan's right, Jean was to Logan's left, Xavier at the head of the table, and Scott, Storm, and Hank across from Logan, Victor, and Jean.

"Where were you?" Storm asked Logan as he and Victor sat down and Storm glared at Victor. "We've been waiting for you."

"Talkin' with my brother," Logan growled, cutting a piece of steak and eating it.

"Sabretooth I don't--" Scott started.

"Victor. Call me Victor," Victor said.

"Victor," Scott said. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is the other reason you are here?"

Victor sighed. He didn't like talking about stuff like this. "To get away from the Brotherhood. Magneto will think that I am betraying him and there isn't any other safe place but here."

"Think you are betraying him?" Storm asked.

"Yeah. Because he'll think. . ." Victor trailed off.

"Think what?"

"I think that is enough talk of Magneto and the Brotherhood," Charles said. "This is hard for Victor because of the way Eric thinks of mutants. And he thinks that they are betraying him by leaving the Brotherhood."

Everyone nodded and finished eating dinner.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Ch 12

Thanks for the reviews. The rest of the chapters are going to be hard to write. This one was.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Victor walked into his room. Ron's scent was still hanging in the air. He went into the bathroom and looked around. Her scent was the strongest in here. It was either a perfume or body wash scent. He looked around and found a perfume bottle that was still full on the counter. He smelled it. Smelled like cherries. That's what some of Ron's scent smelled like. Victor stripped and turned on the shower. There was shampoo and body wash on the plastic shelf. He washed his hair and stood in the shower for a few more minutes then stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom as he dried his hair with another smaller towel. He found a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt on the foot of his bed. Logan's scent was in the air.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Victor turned around and saw Logan standing by the door.

Logan nodded his head. "They're the only ones that are big enough. The rest are smaller."

"Gonna have ta go into town tomorrow and get some clothes," Victor said.

"Best have someone go with ya," Logan said. "Don't want any of the Brotherhood after ya."

Victor nodded his head. "Yeah."

* * *

The next morning Logan walked to Victor's room, knocked and opened the door. He saw his brother was still sleeping and. . .purring in his sleep? Logan walked up to the foot of the bed. Yup, he was purring in his sleep. Logan chuckled and looked at his watch. 11:00. Logan went over to him and shook him awake.

"What?!" Victor growled, half asleep.

"It's 11:00 in the morning," Logan said. "You need to get some clothes, remember?"

"Can't I get them later?"

"No," Logan said. "Get up!"

Victor growled and got up. "Can I get a shower first, dad?"

Logan growled back. "Make it quick."

Victor went into the bathroom, stripped, and gave his hair a quick wash and hopped out. He dried his hair with the towel he used the previous day and wrapped it around his waist. He then walked out and got dressed into the sweats and his boots. Then Logan and Victor headed to the garage. They hopped in a truck and headed to the mall. Logan parked the truck and they headed in. As Victor entered all the scents hit him head on like a big wave crashing into a boat. It overwhelmed his senses and he took a step back. Logan was used to all the smells.

"You'll get used to it," Logan said.

"What is he doing here?!"

Logan and Victor turned around. Ron was standing in the doorway.

"You told me you wanted to go shopping with me!" Ron said. "You lied to me!"

"If I told ya your father was comin', you would have never come," Logan said. "You do want to go shop don't you?"

"Yeah." Ron turned to Victor. "Don't talk to me!"

Victor only nodded, sadness in his eyes. Logan's brows furrowed.

"Vic, there's a clothing store right ahead that you might like." Logan pointed to a Faded Glory store right ahead of them. "We'll catch up."

Victor nodded and headed to the store.

Once Victor was in the store Logan turned to Ron.

"Ronnie, you have to stop this," Logan said. "You haven't talked with your father at all since you got out of the hospital!"

"I don't want to talk with him!" Ron said. "He abandoned me!"

"You said I abandoned you," Logan said, "and you finally believed me and realized I didn't. It's the same with your father. He only saw you once on your birthday, then he was forced to leave. He didn't get to see you ever. He didn't abandon you, Ronnie. You need to talk with him. You could help him with clothes."

Ron nodded and they headed to the Faded Glory store. They found Victor by a jeans rack. He pulled out light blue ones and seemed to like them. Ron walked up to him.

"Go try them on," she said.

He went into the changing room and stepped out a minute later. Ron walked up to him and circled him. She crossed her arms and went over to a shirt rack. She looked through them and pulled out three shirts. She put a green one up to his chest, then a red, then a white. She shook her head and put them back. She looked again and came up with a black sleeveless. She put that up to his chest and smiled.

"Now put this one on and this white flannel," Ron said.

He did and came back out. Ron smiled and nodded. She took a hair elastic out of her pocket and handed it to her father.

"Now, put your hair up."

He pulled his long mane back and Ron grinned.

"It's PERFECT!" she said. "Now, I'll find a few more jeans and shirts while you change back into your clothes!"

Ron went over to a different jeans rack on the other side of the store. Logan came up to Victor.

"Do you like what she picked out?" Logan asked once Victor came back out in his sweats and boots.

"Yeah. Glad she's talkin' to me," Victor said.

"She's probably gonna take you to a hair salon or somethin' for that mane of yours," Logan said and started laughing.

"Like hell she is," Victor said. Victor still had his hair pulled back.

"C'mon, Father dear, let's pay for your clothes."

They did and left the store with only a bag in her hand. She then dragged her father and uncle into _Hot Topic_. She loved this store. She gave her uncle the bag and disappeared into the somewhat noisy store. Victor and Logan looked around a little in the front of the store. Vic, saw a lot of different kinds of shirts. Some he saw were Batman and Harry Potter. Soon Ron walked back to them with a big bag in her hand. An hour later they all got some pizza from the food court. They sat at a table away from everyone else.

"How is your nose?" Logan asked Victor.

"Okay." Victor bit a piece of the greasy pizza. "Overwhelmin' with all the scents. Kinda makin' me feel sick."

"Did the same to me before, too. Jubilee keeps on draggin' me here, so I'm used to it," Logan said biting into his slice. "Damn, this thing is really greasy. What do you think, Ronnie?"

"I think I'm gonna go hide under the table," she said and hid under it.

"Why?"

"That's why." Victor pointed to the other side of the food court. "Stryker."

"Shit," Logan said. "He's comin' this way. Stay under there, Ronnie."

"Okay," she said.

"Jimmy, he'll recognize you and me," Victor said as Stryker came closer.

"I know." Logan pulled his cowboy hat down over his eyes. "Let's hope he just walks by without looking at this table."

Victor pulled the hood on his sweatshirt. "How does he know we're here?"

"I don't know."

They went back to eating and Stryker got closer and closer. Stryker glanced down at their table as he went by. He stopped two tables away and walked back to them.

"Shit," Victor whispered. "He's comin' back."

"Stay cool," Logan said.

Stryker stopped in front of their table. "You two look like some people I know."

"Ya must be mistaken, bub," Logan said.

"No, I'm quite sure," he said.

"Look, we don't know you," Victor said.

"Actually," he swiped Logan's cowboy hat off, "you do. I'd know your voices anywhere. So Logan, Victor," he said as Victor took of his hood, "where is the girl?"

"Don't know," Victor glared at him. "I haven't seen my daughter since you took her away from me," he tried to lie.

"I think you have seen her," Stryker said. "I think you know where she is. You don't want to tell me? Fine. I'll find her again. Even if it means going after her at your school."

He walked off and all his men left. Once out of sight, Ron sat back up in her seat.

"Oh, crap, he found me," she said. "He's attacked the school before hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "Back in '06. But I don't get how the hell the facility and him survived the flood. Let's head home and tell Charles about this."

* * *

Ron and Victor nodded and the three of them left. Soon they got to the mansion and were in Charles' office.

"Charles, we got a problem," Logan said. "Stryker found us at the mall. Ronnie hid under the table and he didn't see her and he wants her back. I think he is gonna try to attack the school to try and find her."

"He said that he'd find her again," Victor said.

"What are we going to to?" Ron asked. "You heard what Stryker said. He's gonna find me and take me away. He did it before. He can do it again."

"Which is why we are leavin'," Victor said.

Ron and Logan's jaws dropped to the floor. "What?!" they said.

"We can't leave, Father, we can't!" Ron said.

"We can and we are, Veronica. I can't risk you getting kidnapped by Stryker!"

"Victor, surely Ron will be in greater danger if you two are to leave," Charles said.

"I got safe houses all over the place. Stryker won't be able to find us."

"What about Eric, Victor? He will find you and Veronica. You both will be in greater danger."

"I'll take my chances."

"You can't make me go with you, Father." Ron turned to her father. "I'm an adult. I can make my own choices."

"Kid, I'm around 150 years old. You are about 30. You are a toddler compared to my age and you will do as you are told, got it?"

Ron growled and nodded.

"Good, we'll be leavin' sometime tomorrow."

Ron walked out of Charles' office, slamming the door has hard as she could without breaking it. She walked and walked and walked until she found herself on the roof. She walked over to the front edge and sat Indian style, closing her eyes and began to meditate, trying to clear her mind and think. _Maybe he's right,_ Ron thought,_ Maybe we should leave. _

_But wouldn't we be in greater danger if we did leave? _Her mind argued.

_Father has safe houses all over the place. _

_But Stryker would find me. He did at that cabin. _

_We both have the same powers. Stryker won't be able to take us down. _

_But his team took down Father back at that cabin. _

Ron stopped arguing with herself once she got to that memory of Stryker taking her away from the cabin. She sighed and opened her eyes. Meditating wouldn't work right now. She sniffed the air and said without looking behind her, "What do you want, Father?"

Victor walked the rest of the way and sat next to his daughter. "To talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Ron got up and jumped off the roof, landing gracefully on her feet. She looked where her father was sitting, three stories high. "Don't even think about following me. I want to be alone," she said to him and walked behind the school to the edge of the cliff.

Victor stood up and sighed. He took one last look at where she was walking to and turned away, heading to Charles office. He knocked on the door and Charles let him in. Victor stopped short and saw the whole team was there. A growled rumbled in his chest. Logan walked over to his side.

"Victor, I was just about to start tell the rest of the team the news," Logan said.

"What news?" Kurt asked.

"Veronica and I are leavin' tomorrow," Victor said.

"What?!" Everyone but Charles and Logan said.

"You're leaving?" Kurt asked. "When?"

Victor nodded. "Tomorrow mornin'."

"Tomorrow morning?!"

Victor nodded again. "Yeah. Listen, can I speak with Charles, Storm, and Logan alone?"

"Whatever you have to say to him can be said to the rest of the team," Scott said.

"It's about Eric Lensherr," Victor said. "I ain't gonna talk about with the rest of ya in here 'cause it has nothin' to do with you, so shove off."

They did as ordered and left. Victor walked to Charles' desk and collapsed into one of the leather chairs in front of it, leaning forward and put his head in his hands.

"I dunno what to do," he said. "I've never had experience with kids at all. I dunno how to be a father."

"Do you think that leaving is really the answer?" Charles asked.

"It's what I've always done. Just go to one of my safe houses to get away for awhile," Victor said. "Nobody ever found me."

"Ron has a choice in this," Storm said. "She is an adult. She can make her own choice of leaving with you or not."

"She's practically a baby compared to how old I am," Victor said. "I don't see an adult. I see a child. My child."

"How old will she be until she isn't a 'child'?"

Victor shrugged. "A really long time."

"Logan?" Storm turned to Victor's brother.

"I have to agree with him, Storm," Logan said. "I see Ronnie as a child still, too, so she can say all she wants, but she doesn't get to decide. Victor gets to."

Storm just nodded and backed off.

"Look, we'll leave for a while. Y'know, try it on our own and if things don't work out we'll come back," Victor said.

"We should still have those sessions," Charles said. "Are any of the safe houses near here?"

Victor nodded. "'Bout half an hour from here, but that won't work."

Charles nodded. "If--when--Eric looks for you, you will be found easily if you stay in the state of New York. Where ever you go, give us a phone number, so we can keep in touch and so we can do those sessions over the phone."

"Will do," Victor said. "She hates me so much. Everythin' was goin' fine earlier."

"Veronica will come around, Victor," Charles said. "Once you two are alone and away from everyone, she should come around."

"Hopefully," Victor said.

"Where is she?" Storm asked.

"At the edge of the cliff in back of the house," Victor said. "Told me not to follow her. I tried talking with her, but she said that there was nothing to talk 'bout. I can't help her any. I don't really know what Stryker did to her."

"Victor, all you need to do is talk with her," Charles said.

Victor nodded. "Hopefully she will talk to me."

* * *

Ron was sitting at the edge of the cliff with her legs hanging. She had been sitting there all day staring at nothing. The wind picked up some, blowing the scents from the school to her nose. She smelled her father and snorted in disgust. She loathed him right now for making her leave her only other family. She had liked the blue kid, named Kurt. Liked him a lot. He was her best friend. She growled and chucked a rock she was playing with in anger. It didn't go far and it hit the water hard. She growled again, glaring down the drop off. Ron picked up a familiar scent.

"What do you want?" she asked her without turning to him.

"To talk with ya." He sat down next to her.

"Why?" Ron asked Logan.

"Can't I talk and say goodbye to my only other family before she leaves?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

Ron glared at him. "Talk about what?"

"I'm just wondering how everythin' is with you?"

"Everything is fine."

"Really? Sure didn't look like it back with your father."

Ron looked away, growling.

"Ya need to speak with him, okay? Ya also need to get away from this place and I think going with yer father is the right thing to do. Once ya are away from this place there will be less stress and it'll make it easier for you to talk with Victor."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think. I know. C'mon, let's get inside and spend what time we have left together."

Logan stood up. Ron looked up at him and also stood. She smiled at him and they headed inside. They spent the rest of the evening together. Logan wanted to take Ron out into the city for as long as possible, but he was afraid of Stryker finding them, so he tried to make the best of their time left together. They decided to watch a few movies, _Reign Over Me _and _The Pursuit of Happyness. _No one of the team bothered to tell them to come to dinner. Charles said to let them have their time together. Ron was curled up against Logan with her head on Logan's chest, listening to his heart beat as she watched the Adam Sandler movie. Tears ran down her face at parts in _Reign Over Me. _It was sad during some parts. It was a really good movie. Logan had his arm around his niece as they watched the movies. She moved around and laid her head on his shoulder, still curled up. She really liked the Adam Sandler movie. Logan laid his head on top of hers as they now watched Will Smith and his son, Jaden Smith.

They didn't noticed that Victor was peeking at them in the door way of the rec room. He thought they didn't notice. His scowl deepened when his brother laid his head on Ron's. He bared his teeth. He was jealous. Jealous of the attention and love his runt brother was getting from his daughter. From HIS cub. He would never admit that he was jealous. He continued watching. He had been watching them the entire time they had been together. Victor took one last look and left as the movie ended. Logan turned his head to the door way and he frowned. He could smell Victor's scent.

Ron looked up at her uncle as the. "What is it?"

"Thought I smelled someone," Logan said.

They watched three more movies and Logan decided to quit for the night. Ron didn't want to stop.

"One more movie, please?" she asked.

"It's midnight, Ronnie," Logan yawned. "I'm tired. Not sure if I last through another movie."

Ron sighed. "Alright."

They stood up and headed out. They hugged and Logan kissed her forehead goodnight. She headed to her room. Logan sniffed and followed his brother's scent to the kitchen. Victor was drinking his fifth beer at the island and looked up at his brother, scowling at him.

"What are you scowling at?" Logan asked.

Victor shrugged.

"I smelled your scent back at the rec room. Why were you spying on me and Ron?"

"Curious of what you were doing," Victor said.

"Right. Why were you there?"

"Ain't any of yer business."

"Are you jealous of Ron spending more time with me than you?"

Victor scowl deepened. "I am not jealous."

"Yer scent says otherwise. Why are you jealous?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin', little brother." Victor stood up and started for the door way, but Logan blocked his way. "Out of my way, Jimmy."

"Not until you tell me why you are jealous."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"It's gonna happen," Logan extracted his claws, "even I have to force it outta you."

Victor grinned and extracted his own claws. "Bring it on, Jimmy. I'd like to see you try."

Logan looked at his brother. He didn't really want to fight him of something small and maybe a little stupid. "I don't want to fight you."

"You can't stop what you started, Jimmy. You picked a fight. You got one."

Logan growled at him. "Fine."

Logan retracted his claws and swung a punch at Victor's jaw. Victor caught the fist and swung his own claws at Logan's face, shredding the runt's cheek to ribbons. Logan snarled as the skin knitted back together. It stung. He extracted the set of claws in his caught fist. They went through Victor's hand, blooding flowing from the wounds. That stung bad. He threw a punch to Logan's jaw as hard as he could and his brother only backed off a few steps from the blow. Victor growled at the punch having no more effects than that. Logan used to land on his ass from a blow like that from his brother. Not anymore since the adamantium. Victor growled again, throwing more punches. Logan blocked most of them. _Why the hell did I have to start all this?_ He thought and threw a roundhouse kick. Victor grabbed the leg swinging it and Logan body around, slamming him hard against the island. The next thing he knew, he was airborne, slamming into the fridge upside down from the flip he received. He slid down it and then was again slammed against the fridge by his brother. Logan drove his claws into his brother's chest and through the fridge door, pinning him there.

"Are you going going to finish what you started?" Victor asked him.

Logan retracted his claws and punched Victor in the jaw and Victor yelped, landing hard on his ass. He held his dislocated jaw. "I just did. Just admit that you are jealous, Victor. You lie to me and I can't lie to you."

"Ya know how to fix a dislocated jaw?" Victor asked.

"I did that."

"No, shit, Sherlock. Can you fix it?"

"I don't know how to relocate a jaw. So, tell me."

"A little. That's it--"

"What is going on here?!"

Logan and Victor turned to the kitchen entrance. Charles and Scott were there in their nightwear.

"What is going on here?" Scott repeated. "Why is there a dent in the island is why are there dents and holes in the fridge?"

"Got into an argument," Logan simply said.

Charles moved his chair in some in Victor's direction. "Are you alright, Victor?"

"Yeah. Probably got a few bruises and my lower jaw is dislocated," Victor said.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Charles said. "Hank should still be in his lab."

Victor nodded and stood up, wincing and followed Charles. Logan and Scott followed too. They entered and found Hank slumped over a book and Hank looked up as they entered.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Victor had some. . .difficulties with Logan," Charles said.

Hank looked over at Victor and Logan. Logan had blood on his cheek. Victor's shirt was torn and bloody, his hand was covered with blood, looked to be in some pain, and he was holding his jaw. "I see. You and Scott can go back to bed, Charles. I'll take care of these two."

Charles and Scott nodded and left.

"Sit down on those tables," Hank said.

Logan and Victor did as ordered. Logan's back was hurting since he was slammed into the island and now the pain was finally ceasing. Hank came up to him.

"I'm fine, Hank, just check on my brother," Logan said.

"You look like you are in pain," Hank said.

"Victor slammed me into the kitchen island and my back is hurting. The pain is almost gone."

"Alright." Hank went over to Victor. Victor growled at him. Hank growled back. "I need to check you over to make sure nothing is broken."

"You ain't touching me," Victor growled, still holding his jaw.

"What happened to your jaw?"

"Jimmy dislocated it."

"When you were fighting?"

"It was arguing," Logan said.

"Right. Look, Victor, do you want me to relocate it or do you want to continue holding your jaw for a really long time?"

Victor glared at him. "Fine."

"Alright, now hold still and relax your jaw."

Victor did and Hank placed it right. Victor now continued holding his jaw until it healed. It only took a few minutes to heal and Victor let go of his jaw. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now is there anything else that is hurt?"

"No. I probably have a lot of bruises but they're probably healed now."

"What was it you were arguing about?"

"It's a family problem. None of your business."

"Aright. If you need anything else let me know."

Logan and Victor nodded.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
